(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag structure for an automotive vehicle which prevents a passenger from being seriously injured when the vehicle is involved in an accident.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electrically controlled air bag systems for automotive vehicles have been utilized to safely protect a passenger if the vehicle is involved in a car accident. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-198547 discloses such an air bag system which is provided on an instrument panel so as to face a passenger seated on a front seat next to a driver. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,300 discloses an air bag which has a plurality of aspiration holes formed on a surface of a casing for the air bag. Air around the casing is introduced through the plurality of holes into the casing when the air bag is inflated upon the detection of a collision of the vehicle. Such an air bag, having such aspiration holes, has an advantage in suppressing noise generated when the air bag is inflated and in preventing or reducing the impact load received by the passenger. However, the aspiration of air may be interrupted by various kinds of equipment and parts provided in a narrow instrument panel area.